32 Maple Street
32 Maple Street (Gregory Street In the Tv Special, “Alvin goes back to School”) is the address of the Mansion where Foofur and his friends live in but is for sale by Mrs. Escrow. Rooms *Foofur's Room A second-floor room where Foofur and Rocki sleep, and has a bed with a blue mattress, along with a lamp. *Louis and Annabell's Room A second-floor room where Louis and Annabell sleep in two different poster beds. there is also a cuckoo clock, a ceiling fan, a chair, and a lamp. *Fritz-Carlos and Hazel's room A second-floor Room where Fritz-Carlos and Hazel sleep, on a canopy bed, and the room has a cabinet, and sofa chair. *Fencer's Room A second-floor room where Fencer sleeps in a canopy bed. the room has a sofa chair, end table, and a lamp. *Living Room A room containing a Television, a fireplace, a grandfather clock, a piano, and some furniture. *Bathroom Contains a cabinet and a bathtub. *Garage Contains a refrigerator, but not much. *Kitchen Has a lot of cabinets, a refrigerator, a long countertop, and a stove. *Backyard Has a hammock. *Study A Second-floor room contains a radiator, sofa, and desk with a book and quill. *Attic A room accessible through an upward trap door, containing plenty of junk, lots of books, some portraits, a brass bed. *Dining Room Has a table with some chairs and a candelabra. *Basement Contains a lot of boxes, paint cans and has a fuse box. The Mansion's visitors and temporary guests * Mel and Harvey - Temporary workers hired by Mrs. Escrow to clean the mansion. * Irma - Came to the Mansion to keep warm and find food, and have a place where She was going to have puppies born. * Dolly - Came to visit the mansion a few times, but in some episodes, She's a houseguest in Foofur's gang. * Burt - very rarely came to the mansion, but in the Comics Version, He stays in the mansion,when He thinks His wolfhound breed is fraudulent. * Bogie - Ran away from an obedience school. * Abigail's Cats - Invited by Fencer after Ethel shooed them out of Abigail's house. * Big Boombah and the Shipyard Rats - invaded the mansion, but left when They were tricked into thinking an exterminator has come. * Georgie - Came to stay for a day, When He was looking for Bessie-Mae. * Tugboat - Rocki's Father who came to visit. * Kirk - Hazel's Ex-boyfriend who was once a worker of the bomb squad. * Cleo - visited the house to see Fencer. * Fleadini's Circus Fleas - Chucky absconded them from a flea circus and infested Hazel with them. * Sadie - A Pink Chick nurtured by Annabell, after hatching from an egg. * Muggsy - a Bully dog who enjoys insulting Annabell, but earns Louis' wrath. * Norris and His stuntpups - Came by way of Rocki typing down the house' s address for the Director to find. * Harry - A Green Dog who Rocki let stay in the mansion for the night. Category:Locations